Saving Faith/Transcript
(Ultra Violet pushes Skylor to her knees.) Mistaké: (As Harumi) My Lord, I have proved my allegiance time and time again. For you to doubt my abilities— Harumi: Is what?! Two-faced? That isn't me, Emperor Garmadon. Garmadon: Hmm. Mistaké: (As Harumi) You're the impostor! Arrest her n— Garmadon: Let. Her. Speak. Harumi: That is Mistaké. The shape-shifting Oni I was telling you about. She tried to get the Master of Amber close enough to touch you so that the Resistance could turn your power against us. Skylor: (She rips out the ropes and tries to run to touch Garmadon. Ultra Violet immediately brings her to her knees again.) Ahhh. Urngh. Unhhhh. (Struggles.) Mistaké: (As Harumi) (She sees the struggle and runs to help Skylor.) Ah. (Killow grabs her and holds her in the air.) Garmadon: Well done, Harumi. Mistaké: (As Harumi) (Flailing her arms and kicking her legs to free herself.) Oh. Garmadon: It's good to have you back, my child. Harumi: (Smiles.) The pleasure was all mine, Father. Skylor: (Stands up, throwing Ultra Violet's grip on her.) He's not your father. His son is Lloyd—Ahh-uhh. (Ultra Violet pushes her down.) Garmadon: I thought I smelled an Oni. (Looks at the Mistaké-Harumi form.) Looks like your plan backfired. Mistaké: (Human voice, Harumi form) The only thing that backfired is you turning against your father's realm. Ninjago is a place of light, and you are a source of shadow. Garmadon: You know it all turns to darkness. Mistaké: (Human voice, Harumi form) The future is not in your hands. Garmadon: Show me, Oni. Show me your real face. Or are you worried what your friends might think of you, demon. Mistaké: (Human voice, Harumi form) Maybe I'll show you. Aurgghhh. (Slowly transforms to her Oni form with smoke to disguise her entrance in the air, landing on the floor. Killow let goes and covers his ears.) Mistaké: (Oni Voice and form) But only for you to see what a full-blooded Oni can do. (Knocks Garmadon back on to his throne seat.) Yaarghh! (Garmadon hits her with his power. Mistaké takes it and releases it to the air.) Hekhh-ahh. Sploosh! Hlekh-ahh. Skylor: (Pushes Ultra Violet back.) Huhh (Kicks her across the floor when she moves to push Skylor down.) Auhlhh. (Faint fighting noises of Mistaké and Garmadon in the background.) Harumi: Nooo!! (Jumps on Mistaké. Mistaké throws her off.) Euhh. Don't let her touch the Emperor! Skylor: (Runs up, Killow grabs her while Mistaké grabs Garmadon.) Auhh!! Killow: Hahahahaha. (Mistaké backflips and throws Garmadon against a wall.) Garmadon: Euhh-ahh-pleuph. Mistaké: (Oni Voice and form) Ha! (Garmadon lifts her in the air with his powers and shakes her.) Heuh-ahh-euh. (Mistaké grabs on to a ledge, watches Skylor.) Skylor: (Kicks Killow in the face, pushing him on his back on top of Ultra Violet.) Ha-euhh! Huh. (Runs up to touch Garmadon. Harumi jumps on Skylor, knocking her down.) Ha-uhh. Harumi: Ahhhh. (High pitched scream.) Killow: Euh-ah. (Ultra Violet and Killow try to hold Skylor down.) Mistaké: (Oni Voice and form) (Sees Skylor in trouble and starts chanting.) Ee Mah Vee-aza-bub. Garmadon: hEhh-ahh! (Hits Mistaké with his powers.) Mistaké: (Oni Voice and form) euh-uhh-ahh! (Garmadon pushes her down, Mistaké continues chanting.) Ee Mah Vee-zaz-bub. (Forms a staff, kicks Garmadon in the stomach throwing him off her, slams the staff down, forming a black cloud of Dark Magic.) Garmadon: (Looks around for Mistaké.) (Gasps.) Harumi: My emperor! Look out! Garmadon: (Sees Mistaké in the form of Skylor, and hits her with his power.) Hleuh-ah. (Sees smoke coming out of Mistaké transforming back to herself.) Hmm. Mistaké: Never trust...an Oni. Skylor: (Touches Garmadon.) Gotcha. Garmadon: (Throws up his arm.) Heh-ahh. Harumi: Don't let her leave! Mistaké: Go, Skylor! (Garmadon grabs her by the arm.) Skylor: (Runs to the stairs, sees the rest of the Sons of Garmadon.) Huh. (Backs away to the edge of the top of the tower.) Killow: Hahahaha. Harumi: It's over. Skylor: (Gasps.) (Looks behind her.) Harumi: There's nowhere to go. (Skylor jumps down, landing on a blimp.) Euh-AHH! (Ultra Violet pulls her sai out, double guarding Garmadon while he demands Mistaké.) Garmadon: Surrender. Mistaké: Surrender? Never heard of it! (Creates a staff.) Heuh-ah. (Tries to hit Garmadon.) Garmadon: (Stops the staff.) That was your last mistake, Mistaké. Skylor: (Uses SoG banner on blimp to swing to a building.) Heh-uh. Heuh. (Jumps down to a set of emergency stairs alongside building. Sees Killow and listens.) Killow: Skylor escaped. Hunt her down! SoG Rider: What about the old woman? Killow: Ah, we don't longer have to worry about her. Hmm. Hahahahaha. (SoG screeches off.) Skylor: Oh no. (In the First Realm, Faith is stuck in the ground.) Cole: (Looks through a telescope.) Yeah. That's her. Wu: We have to go down and save her. Kai: No, we have to get the Dragon Armor. In case you've forgotten, they don't have the map and we do. Zane: Kai is correct. And it appears this could be a trap. Jay: Oh, really? Really? It takes a Nindroid to figure that out? Eh, sorry, Wu, but we can't go out there. If we want to go home, we need to find the Firstbourne's Nest. (Wu takes telescope from Cole and looks in it himself.) Cole: Well, maybe more of his memories came back. Something that could help us in a situation like this. Kai: Is that true? Do you remember more? Wu: (Sighs.) I can't lie, they haven't. But my father told me I have to have faith, and without her, we would have never gotten this far. Besides, Ninja never leave friends behind. (Looks back at Faith.) Kai: (Everyone joins Teen Wu.) And we've got your back. Wu: They must have left her here for the elements to finish her off. (Everyone is on guard while getting Faith.) Faith: (Grunts.) Mmm-hmm-mm-mm. mMm. (Tries to talk in her gag.) mM-mMMm. Hmm. Wu: (Pulls Faith's hat off.) Are you okay? (Removes her gag) Faith: (Coughs.) You should not have come. It's a trap. (Ninja looks to see Dragon Hunters holding weapons spring out of their positions.) Jay: And... it's a trap. (Drops his mace. The Hunters feast around a campfire.) Dragon Hunters: (Chatting, laughing, clinking drinks, eating meat.) Iron Baron: Hahahaha. Eat up, Hunters! We have the Son of the First Spinjitzu Master. By first light, with him by my side, the Firstbourne will gladly give up the rest of the Dragon Armor. Then, it will be a feast, every night! Dragon Hunters: (Cheering.) Yahhh!! (Daddy No Legs and Muzzle clink and drink. Iron Baron drinks. Feast continues. All Ninja and Faith are tied up.) Jay: Could you pass a roasted lizard stick up here? I'm hungry too. No? No takers? Oh, that's okay, I'm-I'm kind of watching my figure anyway. Heh-heh. Wu: I'm sorry. I thought I was doing the right thing, but I've only made it worse. Faith: Hmm. Your heart is pure, but this realm is cruel. I am just sorry you ever had to find this place. Kai: I don't sweat a little, Wu. We've seen worse. Any moment, Zane will have cut through the vines and we'll be out of here. Zane: Um, I cannot cut through these vines, Kai. Perhaps, there is another alternative you were thinking of? Kai: (Sigh.) But, Zane, I'm the good looks of the team. You're the brains. Jay: (Gasps in horror.) I thought I was the looks. Cole: No...you're the annoying one. Jay: What are you? The Party Pooper? Kai: Mr. Party Pooper to you. Cole: Har har, Hair Gel. (Cole, Kai, Jay, and Zane burst out laughing.) Wu: How can you all make jokes at a time like this? Kai: (Still laughing.) eh-hee. You got this one, Jay? Jay: Well, when all hope is lost, sometimes a good laugh is all you need to stay positive. Helps cope with what's bad while opening your eyes to what's good. Wu: I understand, Jay. (Smiles.) You are the annoying one. Jay: Eh-heh... (Cole, Zane, Kai burst out laughing, Jay later joins in.) Kai: He's got you over. Wu: Did I do that right? Jay: Yeah. Wu: A joke? (Everyone including Faith bursts out laughing.) Iron Baron: What is so funny? Faith: What is funny is you feeding them this food, to cover the taste of your lies. Iron Baron: Heyeh-Hahahahaha. Well, I'd rather be eating food with them, than stuck on a pole with you. (Dragon Hunters jeer and laugh.) Faith: He only cares for himself. If he gets the armor, he'll have no need for you except to kiss his hand! Dragon Hunters: (Gasp.) Iron Baron: Hahaha. Ahahaha. Let me ask them, Heavy Metal. How can you believe anything she says, when she hid behind a mask? (Dragon Hunters support and argue.) Muzzle: (Mumbles.) Daddy No Legs: Yeah, yeah, that's true. That is definitely not what I had expected. Faith: It's he who is the fraud! He forced me to wear the helmet just as he forced you to be his slaves (Dragon Hunters look at each other, Daddy No Legs shrugs in confusion. Dragon Hunters go back to arguing.) We have all heard Baron's stories about how he had fought an army of Oni. Well, look around! We are on Oni land, and yet has anyone seen a single one? Dragon Hunters: (Jet Jack rubs her head. Everyone looks around.) (Murmuring.) Yeah. I have not seen any. Faith: No. You have not, because his stories are just that. Stories! The Oni left these lands long ago, yet he keeps you in fear of them. His power over you is built on lies! Brave Hunters DIED so that he could get the Dragon Blade. How do we know it was not him, who took their lives?! Dragon Hunters: (Murmuring in realization.) How do we... though... Ninja is true... (Snatches of conversation.) Iron Baron: Not another word! (Everyone stops talking.) Now, show of hands. Raise them if you're with her, so I can raise my Dragon Blade to lock them all! (Muzzle has hand raised up, slowly lowers it down.) Jay: That's not fair! You bullied them! Iron Baron: I said, "Not another word!" (Turns on machine. All Ninja and Faith start laughing.) Wu: (Continues laughing and gasps. Memories return.) Past Wu: The best way to defeat your enemy is to make them your friend. Never put off until tomorrow what can be done today. Wu: I remember. (Kai realizes what has happened.) (Voice slightly changes.) I remember it all. (Breaks free of the chains and back-flips on to the ground. Stands up, with a mustache and a goatee on his face.) Jay: (Faith stares at Wu.) Oh my gosh! He just grew a mustache. (Wu strokes his goatee.) And a GOATEE!! Iron Baron: Get him! A Dragon Hunter: ehhh-aahhhh! (High-pitched yell.) (Tries to strike Wu. Wu steps aside and grabs the staff.) Heh. (Wu spins around, using the staff to knock her off her feet and strikes her down in the stomach to the ground.) Heh-auh. (Wu takes her bamboo hat as his.) Wu: You will let my Ninja go, or else. Iron Baron: Or else what? (Dragon Hunters step closer.) Wu: Or else I will reclaim my Father's armor and ask his Dragon to end your rule. I am the Son of the First Spinjitzu Master and this is my own! (Swings his staff at Iron Baron.) Jay: Alright! Master Wu's back, baby! Iron Baron: (Iron Baron raises his sword in return.) So you just confirmed it: the legend is true. He who reclaims the Armor controls the Firstbourne. Wu: That's not what I said. Iron Baron: You seem like a wise master. Are you really ignorant enough to take on me and my entire camp? (Dragon Hunters burst forward to attack Wu. Wu defeats all Dragon Hunters.) Cole: Don't give in, Master Wu. We've got you back. Kai: Yeah. If you can cut us down first. Iron Baron: (Grabs Wu's staff.) Before you do something foolish, let me make you an offer. How about you get me the Armor or else we can see right now how good you really are with that... staff. Wu: You want me to take you to the Firstbourne? Iron Baron: Get me the Armor and I'll send your Ninja home. (Let goes of Wu's staff.) Wu: Do I have your word? Faith: Don't— Iron Baron: Trust me. There's nothing I want more. (Slow motion of Wu dropping his staff in agreement.) Hahahaha. Kai: Oh, no!! Wu: I'm sorry, but we are left with no other choice. Iron Baron: Ha. We go now to the Firstbourne. (Marches Wu away.) Dragon Hunters: (Cheer.) Yahh! Hahaha! Wu: Don't worry, Ninja. Have faith. Faith: I hope he knows what he's doing. Kai: We've learned not to question him. Jet Jack: (Runs after Iron Baron.) You promised whoever got Heavy Metal would become your Number Two. Since it was me, I must insist I must go with you for your protection. Iron Baron: Eh. Hahaha. Protection? Ahhahaha. Once I have the Armor, I won't need protection. It will be you needing me. (Pushes Jet Jack back.) Ahhahahaha. (In Ninjago, Skylor returns to the Resistance's hideout.) Skylor: (Opens door.) Huh-heh. (Pants, gasping.) (Closes door.) huh-huh. Lloyd: Skylor! Nya: Where's Mistaké? Skylor: I-I—uh. Dareth: She didn't... make it? (Skylor shakes her head.) Nya: (Kicks garbage bag in frustration.) Auhh!! (Garbage bag hits dump, moving a walkie-talkie.) Ultra Violet: (On walkie-talkie) Target last seen at the intersection of Nelson and LaMonica. Nya: (Gasps.) Walkie-talkie (Killow.): Good. We're moving in. Nya: You were followed. Lloyd: Did you touch him? Skylor: Yes. Lloyd: Can you control it? Skylor: Not sure. But there's one way to find out. (Everyone is at the top of the building.) Skylor: (Struggles.) Uhh... ehh-uhh. Euh-uh. (The Colossus' fingers move. Whole body then spins around.) Nya: Yes!! (Jumps in the air. Lloyd and Dareth cheering.) Woo-hoo! Dareth: Haha. Lloyd: Yes! Haha. Alright. Dareth: It's working! (The Colossus walks towards them.) Skylor: That's... not... me. Garmadon: (Walks the Colossus towards them with his power.) Hmm. Nya: Garmadon is controlling it! We have to go. Lloyd: (Leads Skylor.) You can do this. Take control. Break his hold. Skylor: (Struggles.) I... can't. Dareth: Uh... that's close enough for me. hehh-ahhh! (Screams and runs into building.) Nya: We need to get out of here. Your father's too powerful. Lloyd: Control it, Skylor. I have faith in you. You felt his power and now it's yours. You can do it. Control it. Feel his power. Garmadon: Nunh-ah. Harumi: Hahahahahaha. Lloyd: Control it. Harumi: Destroy them. Garmadon: (Brings his hand up.) Geuh-nunhh-ah. (Brings it down.) Skylor: (Takes control slowly.) Nnuhhh. I'm.. doing it. Lloyd: Yes! Now use it. Skylor: (Yells.) Euh-ARRHHH!! Garmadon: (Skylor's control surprises him and he loses control.) Nnunh-ahh! (SoG rides in.) Killow: There. On the rooftop. (Skylor uses the Colosusi to step on SoG vehicles.) Watch out! Where are you going? Cowards! Ultra Violet: (Puts on Oni Mask of Hatred.) Now we will have a fight! (Punches the Colossus.) Yah-eeyeeyeeyeeyeeyeeyeeuh. (Continues to punch the Colossus.) Skylor: I wanted to do this for a long time. (Uses the Colossus to pick up Ultra Violet.) Ultra Violet: (Flails.) Oh. Ahhhh!!! (Hits the Colossus.) Oah. (The Colossus flings her.) Ahh!! Killow: (Puts on Oni Mask of Deception. Throws cars up at the Colossus. The Colossus hits cars back down at him.) Oh. Ahh! (Cars land on him, mask falls off. He picks up the mask to find it break in his hand.) Aagghh! (Skylor turns the Colossus towards Borg Tower.) Garmadon: (Struggles.) Ahghh. No! No. Noooo!!! Skylor: Yes. Dareth: (Steps out.) Hahaha. I always knew you could do it. Nya: It's time to knock the emperor. Off. His. Throne. (The Colossus reaches base of tower and starts to climb. Garmadon struggles and panics in realization as he tries to take back control.) Nya: Yes!! Woohoo! (The Colossus continues to climb.) Garmadon: (Struggles.) Euh-ahh. Heuh. Harumi: Stop it! Garmadon: I-I can't. Harumi: We must leave. It's not safe here anymore. Garmadon: I do not flee. I control. (Continually fails to control.) Euhh. (Harumi looks at him and runs away. Skylor raises the Colossus' right. hand while Garmadon tries to take back control.) Euhh! Arhh. Skylor: (Struggles.) Ueuhh. (Swings Colossi's hand down.) Garmadon: dLahhhhh-eh. I am the Emperor. I am the Destructor. (Slowly gains control of the Colossus.) I am in control! Skylor: (Struggles to bring Colossi hand down to hit the tower again.) Uhhh-euhh-ehh. Nya: Something's wrong. (Skylor continues to struggle.) Garmadon: eh-yARhhh! (Both Skylor and Garmadon lose control. The Colossus falls down.) No. (People run away screaming.) Garmadon: Euhh-yahrhh. Yes. (Walks the Colossus towards them.) Lloyd: My father's power. It's too strong. Skylor: (Tries to regain back her control.) Ehh. I can hold on. yARhh. (The Colossus turns towards Garmadon.) Garmadon: I am in control. dYaahhh. Skylor: (Shakes off the power in pain.) Euh-ehh. Garmadon: (Shakes power off, immediately tries to control it.) AhyLAhh. Nya: His power. It's hurting her! Skylor: (Tries to come over her pain.) I— (Garmadon tries to regain his control. The Colossus wobbles. Harumi is seen using a rope to slide down to a condo. Colossi crashes into the building.) Harumi: (Screams and slides down an emergency ladder, running into the building.) Oh. Ahh-euh. (Sees the Colossus through a window and continues to run. Sees an exit, frantically trying to open the door.) Eh-heh-oh. Heh-uh. (Kicks door open. Starts to run down the emergency stairs.) Son: Mom, Dad, don't leave me! (Starts to cry.) (Harumi turns back at the sound. Continues crying. Harumi runs back.) Mother: Please, take him. (Pushes her son towards the elevator.) Son: Nooo... (Harumi remembers how she lost her parents) Past Harumi: I wanna stay. Mama! Past Harumi's Mother: We'll see you when we get down, I promise. (Back to the present) Harumi: I'll get you out. Together. (Pulls kid from elevator.) I promise. (Leads family to emergency stairway.) Mother: Thank you. Harumi: (Smiles, building then collapses. Mom looks at her.) Go. I'll find another way. Eh— (Panics. Runs back to top of the building. Sees the Colossus getting out of control between the fight of Skylor and Garmadon. People run away screaming for their lives.) Garmadon: (The Colossus struggles between Skylor and Garmadon.) dEh-eh. Skylor: Ehh— Nya: Let go, Skylor! Let go! (Skylor's eyes turn purple.) Lloyd: She can't. (Turns Skylor's control away.) His power will kill her. Garmadon: Whoaalh. (The Colossus falls on the building Harumi is standing on. Sees Harumi.) My child. Harumi: No. Ah-ahh! (Sees the Resistance on the other side. Panics, realizing her fate.) Lloyd: (Holding Skylor.) Rumi... (Everyone watches her building fall.) Garmadon: NOOOO!!! (Bows down. Gets up in anger.) You want this city, Lloyd? Then you can have it, in ruins! (Marches Colossi towards them.) Nya: (Shakes Skylor.) I—I can't wake her up. It's like his power poisoned her. Dareth: Whoa whoa whoa, Doctor of Dark Arts. Should any of us really be making a diagnosis? Lloyd: No. Nya's right. I think the only way to save Skylor is to get his power out of her. (Tries to help Skylor.) Dareth: I don't know anything about that. But I do know about what's coming our way! (Everyone except Skylor looks up to see the Colossus coming their way.) (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:Transcript Category:Episodes of Hunted Category:2018 Category:Hunted Category:Episodes Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu